This invention relates to a deck crevice cleaning tool for cleaning debris from the space between adjacent deck planks.
Many homes have outdoor decks that are constructed of wooden decking planks, such as cedar or redwood, attached to joists. The decking planks are usually 2.times.6 inch dimensional lumber, and adjacent planks are spaced apart a distance of between about 1/8 to about 3/8 inch to allow for drainage, ventilation, and the natural expansion and contraction of the wood.
Over a period of time debris, such as leaves, pine needles, etc. accumulate in the spacing between adjacent deck planks. Such debris must be removed to minimize deterioration of the decking.
People use knives, screwdrivers, or other hand tools to remove such debris. The use of such tools requires kneeling down, and is laborious and time consuming.
Several specialized tools have been suggested for removing such debris which allow the operator to stand up. Such devices typically employ a hook member inserted between adjacent planks which is used to pull debris therefrom. Such devices require a back and forth movement, and require frequent cleaning of debris from the tool.
Several prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,696 and 5,666,683.